Gerri Dandridge
Gerri Dandridge ( born Countess Elizabeth Bathory or Countess Dracula) is the main antagonist of Fright Night 2 New Blood. ''Fright Night 2: New Blood'' Gerri was seen in Fright Night 2, as a professor of European Art. Charley Brewster caught her performing sexual advances to a student while in the castle he was at with a tour group. Gerri would later be seen seducing a woman in her apartment by Charley and soon enough, Gerri is seen later on teaching Brewster, Evil Ed Bates and Amy Peterson's class. When Charley starts having nightmares in both his apartment and class about Gerri, he decideds to break into her apartment when she left to rid herself of a body. Once inside, Charley then gets trapped in Gerri's apartment when an aged Gerri returns home with a new female victim. Gerri holds the girl under her influence and undresses her with her shadow-manipulation abilities. She then proceeds to slit the girl's throat and hang the naked body over a sacrificial tub to collect the blood. She then submerges herself in the virgin blood in order to restore her youthful form as Charley watches horrified from her coffin. Gerri caught him in her coffin and was about to seduce him when Charley temporarily blinded her with the camera on his phone long enough for him to escape. After being hung up on by the police, Charley then goes to Amy, who finds Dandridge in her room; both of them having a chat. This leads to a confrontation when Charley holds a bible up to Gerri; who eventually tells him off gently and takes the bible from him. Later on, Charley does some research on his findings and discovers Dandridge is in fact Elizabeth Bathery. After telling Evil, both boys go to seek Peter Vincent for his services; however he charges both boys a sum of $2000. Later on after hearing about the vampire, Vincent backs down, only to be brought back into it for $3000; however upon arriving in the subway, Gerri is aboard the on coming train and manages to scare Peter off the train. Now with Charley, Evil and Amy on board, Gerri confronts them; leading to a bloody confrontation with her getting a cross in the eye and turning Evil into a Vampire; while Amy and Charley stopped the train and escaped further down the tunnel. She later follows Amy and Charley in the old catacombs, then into an old church where a cross keeps Dandridge at bay; however she escapes back into the catacombs where she discovers after tasting Amy's blood on her claws, she is convinced that Amy is the "New Moon Virgin" she's been waiting and looking for all this time. Later after reaching the surface, she stops the cab that Charley and Amy are in; then she manages to take Amy back to her castle, inviting Charley to come to her home later on. Now while in the catacombs lies a pool of blood, which Gerri plans to use in order for her to walk in the daylight; however Amy needs to kill Charley for the ceremony to actually work. Charley arrives later on after meeting with Vincent once again and arms up for his encounter with Gerri; then heads for the castle where he encounters Ed and kills him. This leads to a small confrontation with Gerri; who locks him into the pool room with Amy; leading to her turning him into a Vampire. When Gerri returns, she tries to make Amy kill Charley, however Charley stakes himself in the heart to incapacitate Amy. Thinking that Amy and Charley are dead, Charley comes back a Vampire and he almost kills Dandridge with a stake; however she catches it before she is stabbed and sends him flying back into a castle column. She holds Charley as Amy attempts to stab Charley in order for Gerri to gain her ability to walk in daylight; however a stake is sent flying in the air from behind Gerri, running her through and sending her into the blood pool. Peter has arrived on the scene and was responsible for staking Gerri; however after bathing in the blood, Gerri comes back and confronts Vincent as Charley confronts Amy. Charley was then capable of utilizing a high-pitched sonic screech that shattered the glass in the castle, allowing the sun to pour in and kill Gerri for good. Personality & Traits Gerri appears as a beautiful young woman with auburn hair and a slim, shapely figure. She has shown to be very secretive as all Vampires are when they are ridding themselves of their recent meal. She has also shown to be very seductive, both mentally and physically and has shown to be somewhat bisexual when it comes to her feeding. She even showed to have made some sexual advances to Charley when he was discovered hiding in her coffin. Powers & Abilities In the film, Gerri has shown herself to be an immensely powerful being. She possess many of the same and a few new capabilities that have never been seen before. She desired to have the power to walk in the daylight again and planned to use Amy and Charley in order to obtain it; however she failed. *'Immortality' - Gerri, like all undead beings, has the power to live forever and is immune to all human ailments. There is also the fact that she doesn't just drink human blood, but also bathes in it. She is usually seen in the public as a 30 year old woman in her prime; however if she neglects to bathe for long enough, she will temporary revert to the form of an old woman. Bathing in blood in fact restores her youthful body. *'Invulnerability' - Gerri was seen to have a degree of invulnerability; which was seen when she stood in the way of a moving vehicle, that crashed into her. She remained unharmed while the car was totaled. Her invulnerability has also shown that she can touch things that she knows will kill her or give her away. This was seen when she took the bible from Charley's hands and yet she didn't show signs of pain; however when she waved at him before she left; Charley could see a red burn mark on her palm. *'Superhuman Strength' - She was stronger than humans, able to single-handedly overpower them, even lifting them high off the ground by the throat and throwing them across long distances. *'Superhuman Speed' - She could move six times faster than humans. *'Healing Factor' - She healed from any wound in moments. Even when a cross has been stabbed into her eye, she is shown to heal incredibly fast. One of the weirdest powers that she is capable of is her ability to heal a person's wound after she bites them and she does this with her tongue. This was seen when she attacked Evil in the subway while chasing Amy and Charley. *'Blood Absorption' - Her skin absorbed whatever blood touched it. This is also the reason on how she retains her youthful form; by bathing in blood. *'Flight' - She could levitate and fly through the air. *'Shapeshifting' - Like all Vampires, Gerri possess a form that turns her into a 5ft tall pale white bat-like monster with a face that looks like a combination of an alien's large cranium and Voldemort with no external nose. *'Echolocation' - Gerri was shown to have the capability of echolocation just by chattering her teeth, this is when she has lost the trail of her victims and it works much like a bat's echolocation works in order to find food. She used this in order to pick up the lost trail of Charley and Amy while they escaped into the tunnels under the subway. *'Hypnosis'/ Mind control- Gerri was capable of mentally manipulating her victims, as shown with Amy and the female victim Charley witnessed her drain. *'Shadow Manipulation'- She was able to affect objects and people through shadows, as shown with the female victim she drained. *'Seduction'- Her natural beauty and sex appeal enabled her to seduce and lure in victims of both sexes with ease. Weaknesses Holy Objects- As a vampire, Gerri was an unholy entity and was repelled by Holy objects, such as crucifixes or Bibles. Sunlight- Like all vampires, Gerri was a nocturnal creature and the sun was lethal to her. Quotes *''"Hey kids, did Charley tell you everything he saw in my apartment last night?"'' *''"So glad you could come Charley. I always knew there was something special about you. (Sniffs him) I just don't know what it is yet; but I can't wait to find out."'' *''"Let's see how evil you really are"'' Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Female Characters